


Splash Me Pink

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Lots of wine, Lucas takes a sip each time to hide from that Hot, M/M, Paint Night, Silly Girls - Freeform, different first meeting, dose of exposed forearms?, girl squad wingman the shit out of lucas, hmmm, how do we make painting sexy?, i dunno, just a silly oneshot, paint instructor, talk of bathroom sex, wahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: "It's BYOB Bitches!"--or--Lucas joins the girls for paint night and catches the eye of their paint instructor. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Splash Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one shot idea that struck me silly. Not meant to be taken seriously at all.  
> I read @demauryss little fic shut my eyes (to the song that plays) and it inspired me to write this. This one is for you.
> 
> Once again not edited. Y'all know the drill!

"How does this look on me? Make my ass look fat?" 

Lucas looks up from tapping away on his phone, blue eyes following the curve of Manon's backside. Jeans cupping her like a jealous lover. He smiles at her reflection in the body length mirror, green eyes too busy staring at her own face to see his glance over. 

Her hands run down her side and over the curve of her backside. Hips pushed back to enhance the effect. 

Lucas thinks as he watches her lips, painted a blush red, part after a soft smacking, eyes made up all smokey and lashes dark and curled-- he was really the wrong person to be asking these types of questions. 

Or maybe the right person. 

"Mm, fat and squeezable. Perfectly round and my fingers are just itching." 

Manon snorts a laugh that ruins the effect of her luscious hair slightly curled and framing a pointed chin. Really, she's beautiful, Lucas thinks. Even when her eyes close and her nose scrunches and that upper lip of hers curls until its flat and she lets out the most flattering sound as she laughs at him.

Charles was an idiot for letting her go. Two weeks post break up and Manon decides moping around the apartment and crying was no longer a favorite pastime. She calls up the girls and Lucas and begs for a calm night out that may or may not involve a couple bottles of wine to unwind. 

Lucas, the wonderful and supportive best friend/roommate that he is, has a difficult time saying no when Alexia suggests a paint night at the local restaurant and Manon squeals in delight saying yes a hundred times over. 

"And it's BYOB, bitches!" 

So he finds himself lounging, with Manon's body pillow folded in half and stuffed under his arms, texting the boys who laugh at his predicament. 

He doesn't even like painting. His handwriting was shit and the most he's ever produced artistically was a stick figure diagram of the human body, labeled of course. 

"Yes-no?" Manon holds up the denim jacket and Lucas wrinkles his nose in distaste. 

"No, bless the world with your wonderful bone structure." She does a head tilt considering his words before tossing aside the jacket before turning and striding over to her bed, flipping down. The movement jostles the both of them. 

"You look effortless as always Lucas, I'm jealous." He scoffs at her because really all he's done was throw on his favorite pair of jeans and a tight fitting black shirt that as Alexia has said on many occasions, 

"Really makes your eyes 'pop', ya know?" 

He didn't bother with his hair. Because really he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He didn't expect that paint night would be where he would find his next conquest. 

"I'll dress up when there's someone to dress up for. Plus tonight's your night." He reaches over and brushes one of her wavy bangs out of the way, tucking it behind her ear.

"Mm, and what if you meet _the one_?" She bites her lips, eyes growing wide with the dramatics. 

"Doubt it," he rolls his eyes, shifting to sit up as his fingers run through his own hair. "Plus getting dicked down in a dingy restaurant restroom isn't really on my to do list. Not quite romantic enough if I do say so myself." 

He stands and stretches and walks out of her room listening to the way her socked feet follow him out. 

"Wouldn't knock bathroom sex till you try it." 

" _Gross._ " he did not need an image of Manon and Charles trying to have a quickie in the bathroom all those times they've been out together. 

But gross was the very last thing on his mind not an hour later when the both of them carrying a bottle of wine each met up with the girls just outside the restaurant. Each one holding their own bottle and a smile on their face. 

He was calm and collected, the only boy among the group but clearly holding his own as they got set up with their aprons and their paints and a little private section because their party was nice and big. He thanks the assistant who offers to uncork all the wine bottles. 

Emma shrugs, "yeah sure fuck it! Always wanted to paint while I was drunk." 

To her left, Imane rolls her eyes and Lucas has to hold back a laugh. 

He was doing well. Really well until their instructor finally shows up. He feels someone nudging him at the foot and he looks up at Emma who sits directly in front of him her canvas blocking sitting horizontally on the tabletop easel. 

"Fuck he's hot. Lucas, he's just your type." Whispers breakout amongst the group and he practically feels Manon who sits to his right and Alexia to his left squealing and thrumming with an energy he couldn't quite handle. 

When Lucas finally looks up he finds that he would have spit out his wine had he took a sip at that moment. The only thought to cut clear across his brain as it malfunctioned was how much he would love to experience bathroom sex right at that moment. 

He finds blue-gray eyes looking over there table and perhaps it's his mind playing tricks but Lucas feels the heat of lingering gaze.

“Ladies and gentleman,” The courteous nod towards Lucas causes heat to creep up his neck and make home on his cheeks. “Sorry for the delay, my name’s Eliott and I’ll be your instructor this evening. Can everybody hear me okay?”

“Um, sir, I’ma need you to step a little closer. My friend is a little hard of hearing over here.” Lucas looks over at Alexia and has an insane urge to wrap his fingers around her neck and thrash her as she points a finger in his direction. 

Lucas manages to swallow a mouth full of wine, his cheeks bulging as he waves Eliott away and shakes his head. He swallows his embarrassment down with the tart taste of merlot. 

“Ah, no. No, I’m fine. I can hear you alright.” He looks away from the way those eyes narrow in slight confusion. Smile still stretched out on a handsome face. 

“Well, alright then, if at any point you need me to repeat myself, I’ll make sure to come right over.” Lucas is quick to nod and swallow another mouthful glaring at Manon who chuckles behind her hand. 

She leans in close, her voice tickling his ears. 

“I bet you’re thinking how those arms could hold you up against the walls of a bathroom, or maybe how close you would be standing locked in a stall together.” He snarls at her but fails epically at hiding how the bridge of his nose glows pink, because she’s not wrong.

“Right well first things first we want to make sure we wet our brushes. Go ahead and get the tip nice and wet.”

“Oh, hear that Lucas? Get that tip nice and wet. ” Lucas chokes as he looks over at Imane, feeling absolutely betrayed.

She lifts a brow just begging him to call her out. He doesn’t dare knowing she has the entire cavalry on her side, what with the gleam in all their eyes. Emma reaches over and pours him another glass. 

“Drink up baby boy. This night is going to be _amazing._ ” 

It really wasn’t. He doesn’t know why but more often than not, each time Eliott finishes a step and makes his rounds to make sure everyone is following along, he would linger. Hands perched gently across Lucas' shoulders as he bent at the waist to exam the painting in its early stages of infancy. Lucas wouldn’t complain about the heat or the closeness but he burned from the touches. The quiet praises uttered softly next to his ears. 

He would mutter his own thanks and turn his face, hide himself behind perhaps his fourth glass of wine. He loses count. During a brief break he glares at the girls and stands.

His palms braced on the table top. “I’m going to the bathroom and so help me god, if one of you even says anything to him I will. End. You.” Daphne blows him a kiss and giggles. 

In the restroom he looks at his flushed face over the sink that appears still pink and blushing. He brings his hands to pat his cheeks once, then twice and isn’t too surprised to find himself a little warm to the touch. His blue eyes really pop against the color of his cheeks. He’s been drinking down that wine rather quickly and he isn’t quite sure if it’s the mirror or not, but there seems to be two of him. 

He bites at his lips and closes his eyes as the room tilts just a little bit. He sees a flash of a smile and really pretty eyes and those mouthwatering forearms, shirt rolled up just right. And yes, Lucas was weak to rolled sleeves and strong arms that looked like they could break him.

He could practically hear that voice speaking instructions slow and steady and dancing with mirth into his ears. 

_Wet that tip, right there, just like that._

Lucas opens up his eyes and slaps his cheeks again and he let’s out a shuddering breath as he tries to clear his head. 

Nope he was not doing this. 

He was so fucking gone already. He makes his way back out to the front and finds it suspicious how a hush falls over to the table when he sits down. He looks at Alexia who sits there innocently staring at him. 

“Right, now that we are all back, our next step is to blend the white and red to get that nice pink hue. Make sure not to stroke it too hard.” 

Lucas is about to pick up his brush, about to look at his own canvas when Emma snorts. And her wine addled brain decides to speak for her, Lucas deduces, because there is no way sober Emma would think what came out of her mouth made any sense. 

“But what if Lucas likes it when you stroke it hard?”

Eliott pauses and Lucas turns horrified eyes at their instructor who looks from Emma to Lucas. If he could he would beg the gods to strike him down with lightning if only to get away from these horrible people he called friends. 

“I think what she meant, Eliott, is that Lucas accidentally used the wrong color and he stroked a _bit_ too hard. Is there anyway for him to fix this. It’s Manon who pipes up just as Eliott trots over, a smile still on his face. 

He looms over Lucas and Lucas can’t stop himself as he peers up through his lashes. Swallows as he takes in Eliott’s profile--the tight lines of his jaw, and the angle of his strong accentuated nose. 

Eliott looks down and smiles at Lucas and he points to Lucas’ canvas.

“I mean there’s really only one way to fix this.” When Lucas brings his eyes to his work he finds his phone number splashed on in bold black acrylic paint. 

His breath catches in his throat as he tears his gaze away and glares at the girls around the table. 

“You fucking _didn’t?!_ ” 

Imane doesn’t look his way, eyes still shining and bright. Both Emma and Daphne scarf down their wine and Manon shoots him a confused look. Next to Eliott Alexia leans forward and mimes someone getting a blowjob and Lucas decides he has the worst friends ever. 

“Well it appears they did.” 

Lucas snaps his gaze back at Eliott but his instructor isn’t looking at him. Instead those brows are furrowed deeply, bottom lip drawn in between a set of pearly whites. His hand moves the brush gently across his canvas. 

“There, that was an easy fix.” Eliott steps back and smiles that criminal smile at Lucas and he pats Lucas gently on the shoulder, bends down and whispers something before stepping away. When Lucas looks at his canvas he sees Eliott’m ha written his own number beneath Lucas’ with the message call me in cute curly letters. 

The girls lean in close as Alexia nudges him. 

“What did he say?” 

Lucas takes another gulp of his wine as he entire face feels like it is on fire. He swallows past the embarrassment as Manon harasses him.

“Don’t leave us hanging Lucas, let us live vicariously through you!” She whines. 

He coughs, “He said to meet him in the bathroom after this is over.” 

The loud whoops from his girls cause him to duck his head to hide his smile. What the fuck was wrong with his friends? He looks up in time to catch a wink from Eliott. 

Lucas grabs the bottle and foregoes his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts? Comment? I love you? I do?


End file.
